vg_video_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Home Video: Cartoon Arcade
Disney's Cartoon Arcade is a 1988 game by Cliff Johnson created by Walt Disney Home Video for use on the View-Master Interactive Vision system. Designed as a 30-minute gameshow, the player could watch classic Disney cartoon video clips and then play 10 different arcade games based on those clips. The View-Master InteractiveVision System was the earliest attempt to commercially combine video and computer imagery on your home television. By cabling the system between your VCR and TV, the unit was able to provide a video background layer with computer-generated foreground layer. The game is hosted by Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton), using stock footage of his appearances. Credits Instruction Notes No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Credits * "Disney's Cartoon Arcade" * Designed and Produced by: CinemaWare Ending Credits CinemaWare Corporation * Concept, Design and Producer: David Riordan * Game Design: Cliff Johnson * Written by: Michael Arthur * Production Coordination: Beverly Needham * Post Production Video: Primavera Video * Editor: J. Mitchell Dolan * ADR: Fred Jones Recording * Engineer: John Brady * Ludwig Von Drake: Corey Burton * Production Consultant: Harry Arends * Post Production Audio: The Studio * Engineer: Robbie Weaver * Assistant: Marc Kolbe * Title Music: Randy Sterns * Produced in association with: Walt Disney Home Video View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:Disney Video Games Category:View Master